dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Warmmoss
Warmmoss is a light brown and white she-cat with pale green-yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Warmkit is listed under Allegiance Update 1 as a kit of RiverClan, the daughter of Vixenwhisper and Mudslip. Warmpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 2 and Allegiance Update 3 as an apprentice of RiverClan, being mentored by Whitedapple. Warmmoss is listed under Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as a warrior of RiverClan. Warmmoss is listed under Final Allegiances as a queen of RiverClan, expecting Mintfrost's kits. - Chapter 5 When Mudslip is called for a patrol, Iceslide remembers that Vixenwhisper is in the nursery with his kits, and Mudslip had been allowed breaks from his warrior duties to spend time with them. The next morning when Iceslide goes into the nursery to see Petalfin's kits, Vixenwhisper is curled up on the opposite side of the nursery, trying to keep her kits away from the newborns. Warmkit stares wide eyed at them, exclaiming that they're so tiny. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. When Shimmerstar speaks for RiverClan, she announces three new apprentices: Newtpaw, Warmpaw, and Duckpaw. The clans cheer their names, and Iceslide sees them sitting together, their eyes lit with excitement. Mudslip and Vixenwhisper watch proudly from a distance. - Chapter 9 Frostedcloud is about to send out hunting patrols Iceslide if he'd care to join one. He reluctantly agrees, and Frostedcloud calls Mudslip, who is sitting and speaking to Warmpaw. He turns his attention to Frostedcloud and pads over as the deputy says that he'd like him to lead a hunting patrol. - Chapter 11 Iceslide looks around the camp and sees many couples. Mudslip and Vixenwhisper are near Salmonstripe and Shimmerstar, watching Warmpaw and Duckpaw train with their mentors. - Chapter 13 When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Iceslide sees Newtpaw, Warmpaw, and Duckpaw at the front of the crowd standing below the meeting rock, looking excited. Their mentors; Whitedapple, Grayshadow, and Troutspots stand to the side, watching them proudly, and Iceslide figures Shimmerstar must be holding their warrior ceremony. As Shimmerstar begins the ceremony, Warmpaw stands tall and proud. She is the first of her siblings to be made a warrior. She steps forward and looks up at her leader, eyes shining. Not far from the mentors, Mudslip and Vixenwhisper watch their kits proudly. When Shimmerstar asks her to take the oath, Warmpaw purrs "I do". She names her "Warmmoss", and says that StarClan honors her kindness and skill. The clan cheers her new name, and she lifts her tail happily before she pads aside and lets Newtpaw take her place. - Chapter 20 When Iceslide reaches the camp, he stares and can almost feel the grief in the atmosphere. Newttail's body lays in the center of the camp, his throat slashed and dark with blood. Warmmoss and Duckwing crouch over him, pressing their heads against his fur. - Chapter 22 RiverClan is awoken by Driftpaw wailing for help by the camp entrance. Shimmerstar reaches him with Frostedcloud and Salmonstripe and starts to ask what's going on. Driftpaw cuts her off and cries that they have to help them, his eyes lit with terror as he says that their camp is under attack by the rogues. He's nearly tripping over his words he's speaking so fast. He says that they're outnumbered, and it's bad. His father is already badly wounded, and his mentor, Windwhisker, is dead. Driftpaw desperately begs them to come and hurry. Shimmerstar promises that they will. She quickly turns to her warriors and scans the nearest cats. She calls on Salmonstripe, Mudslip, Sunripple, Shorestep, Warmmoss, and Iceslide, then pauses as more cats hurry out into the open, calling on Winterlight and Heronleg to come too. Driftpaw's tail is twitching back and forth in impatience and fear as Shimmerstar turns to him and orders him to lead the way. Driftpaw spins and races out of the camp, and the RiverClan cats follow. When they reach the WindClan camp, they're surprised to find it quiet. The battle has ended. Shimmerstar hesitates as they near the gorse tunnel, raising her tail for her cats to stop. When she decides that it's safe, she leads the way into the camp. Shimmerstar turns to her warriors and quietly tells them to help the wounded if they can, as Hivepelt and Silverberry would appreciate the help. - Chapter 24 When Iceslide steps out of the warriors den, he sees Warmmoss licking a cut on Fintail's shoulder, - Chapter 26 When Frostedcloud has Iceslide join the dawn patrol, he feels his stomach churn when he sees Blizzardfur is there, along with Perchstripe, Warmmoss, Troutspots, and Eelpaw. Warmmoss and Troutspots are giing him looks of disapproval, but say nothing. Troutspots says "Let's go" and heads for the stepping stones, and the others follow him out of camp. The patrol is halfway done and remarking the SkyClan border. Warmmoss and Blizzardfur keep ahead of the patrol, purposely avoiding Iceslide. Warmmoss suddenly raises her head sharply and lowly says Troutspots' name. Beside her, Blizzardfur looks at her questioningly, and Troutspots turns and asks her what it is. She's about to say she smells the rogues when they attack. Iceslide sees Warmmoss and Eelpaw fighting Dark Hawk and Heat Burn. Warmmoss shrieks that they're fox hearted fleabags as she thrusts Heart Burn to the ground and slashes at her ear. Beside her, Eelpaw is pinned by Dark Hawk. Iceslide wakes up to Warmmoss saying his name and begging him to wake up. He slowly opens his eyes, feeling cold and numb. He moans in pain and looks up slowly to see Warmmoss standing over him, her eyes lit with desperation. She sighs in relief and thanks StarClan that he's alive, adding that she thought she was the only one. Iceslide slowly pushes himself out of the snow, wincing at pain in his hind leg and nearly collapsing. He looks at Warmmoss and croaks asking what happened. When she drops her gaze, he slowly looks around and inhales sharply when he sees the bodies of Troutspots and Eelpaw. His heart skips a beat when he sees Blizzardfur laying motionless in the snow. He staggers, and Warmmoss limps to his side and lets him lean on her, rasping that they have to get back to camp and tell the clan. - Chapter 29 Before the clan goes to the river, the clan talks about Iceslide fighting Bone Shred, unsure. Warmmoss says that she thinks he can do it, adding that he has to. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Warmmoss is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Warmmoss is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. Quotes "They're so tiny!" -Warmkit about Petalfin's new kits in "Beyond the River", chapter 5 - "Fox-hearted fleabags!" -Warmmoss to the rogues during the attack in "Beyond the River", chapter 26 - "Thank StarClan, you're alive! I thought I was the only one..." -Warmmoss to Iceslide after the rogues attack in "Beyond the River", chapter 26 - "I think he can do it. He has to." -Warmmoss about Iceslide before he fights Bone Shred in "Beyond the River", chapter 29 Character Development and Origins In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, she would have been a warrior of RiverClan. She was originally created as the daughter of Jaggedear and Vixenwhisper, the sister of Newttail and Clovernose, mate of Soakedears, and mother of Wetwhisker, Frostfeather, and Branchleap. She was originally described as white with light brown patches, a fluffy tail, and light green eyes. warmmosssheet.JPG Gallery Warmmoss.JPG| Warmmoss's design Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:She-cats Category:RiverClan cats Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters